The way you left me
by OutcastChick
Summary: A story of over coming the hurt


CHAPTER 1

"OMGS!" I flustered.

It all started on a Friday, the day before spring break. By the way my name is Kriston, I'm 17 (thank god). I live in Harpa city I'm your ordinary 16 year old girl. I'm about 5'8', long black hair, and twilight purple eyes. I have a mount, finally, and a boyfriend Jake and a best friend Lulu( she from Mars or whatever). So anyway, I'm sitting on my striped tiger, waiting for lulu to come out from class, the street had its usual strollers like oh just the normal sexy vampires there, sexy weres there and OMG did you see the smexy elf!

Anyway (ahem)There are 4 different races among us the vamps, the elves, the werewolves, and the werecats(as I explained in the previous paragraph….ahem). I just so happen to be a elf (girls are werecats, boys are werewolves so we refer to them as weres) Lulu and Jaden are weres and Jake is a vamp. Next year they're going to teach us about the how the certain genes for the races are recessive to others( yes I am sure that will be very helpful in coming years…..ahem again).

"Ugh! she's so late!" I mumbled.

"OOF!" Watch where your goi- Oh Kriston it's you! "

"It's a little to late for that!" I exclaimed disgruntled as I get up after being tackled into a wall by no one other than the clumsiest girl in the world.

AKA Lulu.

"Oh my goddess I was in a hurry Kriston! I was running in stilettos!" she exclaimed excitedly (obviously forgetting that I was cross eyed from getting my head hit on a wall), showing me her almost 6 inch shiny leather, black and slightly baggy, stiletto heels. She would look very good in them standing still, no walking obviously after this incident…. Grr.

The next thing I know Lulu is mounting her black mare leaving me with my hair and clothes all mussed. Sigh. But anyway about Lulu who is in fact a very nice person and isn't always so….so…well so extremely aloof and annoying that we all want to throw her out the window and into the street. She has flowing dark brown hair like a satin waterfall. Her soft hazel eyes remind me of a meadow in the fall, filled with colorful leaves covered with a light dusting of frost with the sky and clouds floating lazily .the blue sky. Being a werecat her cat form is snow with a muscular yet graceful form, and glowing eyes. She usually prefers to where a spiked color. Yeah says a lot about her constantly changing personality. Oh yes she is perfectly normal…..ahem ahem.

"By the way sorry about being late!(notice she does not say sorry for nearly giving me a concussion, sending me into a coma and inheriting all my money when I die a not so dramatic/romantic death like I want to. Sigh.)! Sorry bout dat. Mrs. Potato kept me in after class!" she exclaimed bitterly and having a daydream of strangling the teacher ( don't ask me how I know this I mean she is strangling one of the street lights and the metal is getting very deformed).

"What's with you and Science teachers? I mean seriously, every single one of your science teachers are freaks! Mrs. Potato's 'potatoes are sexy phrase', I'm sorry,but gawd that lady needs some serious help." I muttered(I swear my eye was twitching from horrible totally opposite from nostalgic feeling…don't ask )

" I know its a problem yes a very serious problem. anyway, are we going to your place or what?" she asked.

" Nah. MY moms been drinking, lets head over to jakes place!" Did mention my boy friend Jake, he's the most wanted when it comes to hotness! He has black hair, these copper-silver(brown) eyes, and his skin is a lovely shade of Taylor Laurent.

as we headed in the door of Jake's apartment strong arms pulled me in to a deep hello-I-love-you kiss. " Ello. what do I owe the pleasure of the... lovely ladies?" he asked gently.

"we were bored and we need a place to crash. I need a place to stay for a couple days. you up for it?" I questioned will waging my eyebrows.

" I'm always ready for all that and a little bit!" he flirted

" okay you to I have three words for you. get a room! gag." she said slowly, pointedly. I waved my hand to silence her as Jake pulled me into a deep kiss. his hand went to my back, pulling me in to a more intimate kiss. Heard gagging sounds in the back round from none other than coughLulucough. Ahem. Lulu swore she saw Kriston smirk in a teasing way through her oh so passionate kiss.

"Nice one." I panted.

" OK! I'm standing right here!" said lulu irritably.

" sorry sorry! I'm just happy to see her! i missed you!" Jake admitted.

" You saw her yesterday!" yelled Lulu.

will this shouting was going on I was putting my stuff in the drawers he keeps empty for me. I heard the door slam, and spun to see lulu riding away.

"WHAT THE HELL? did you piss her off?" I yelled.

Then they heard a snicker that sounded a lot like Lulu.

" Oh hell what did she do n- HOLY SHIT! " Jake yelled. As he went out on the balcony that had a good view of their roof.

There, on their new shiny roof, was a surprisingly large amount of men boxers that spelled a lot of ahem let's just say " explicit " things.

" Oh jesus christ I just convinced her to give us sometime alone! WTF Lulu! Really?" He growled/ laughed when he heard her laugh. Big sigh." I WILL get her back for this!" But then he just turned his attention on what got him up in the morning, the one person that made life worth living. The one person that had repaired him. When he saw the amused/ horrified expression on my face he barked out a laugh" trust me,please I won't do anything I will…or won't regret?" he whispered as his voice turned low and husky, the one voice that made her heart quicken and robbed her of oxygen. Except he IS her oxygen. His normally deep brown and black eyes shone with an untold emotion that could not be spoken as he came closer to her. She blushed turning back to the drawers, not missing his disappointed sigh as the sudden ahem RISE in room temperature became normal again and opened the bottom drawer, to find new clothing and shoes.

"gasp. how? you shouldn't have! I don't need this!" she exclaimed as she saw the beautiful expensive brand clothes that had appeared in her drawer, though I knew why he had. he knew my mom had not taken me shopping for clothing since last year. she was never sober enough to do much. I could feel the water pour out of my eyes and roll down my cheek. he turned me in his arms and pressed me to his chest.

"its alright i'm here. i'm here. your fine, every things going to be ok." he consoled me. then, I felt my shoulder strap slip a little bit. he stiffened with sudden understanding, and when I looked into his eyes she saw an emotion simmering under his usually calm and controlled demeanor that could only mean rage,. " who hurt your shoulder?" he whispered, trying to hide his anger but failing miserably.

" I got in a fight." I whimpered. " I'm so sorry, please don't be angry. stay here... with me." I already felt bad for making him feel bad.

" Don't apologize it's alright." He said gently.

I nodded, happy he understood and took that moment to look around his tower can be summed up in one word aka " magical". filled with different scented and colored candles , a work table, a bed and a huge bath tube. Sigh it was one of the many heavens on earth. Lulu lives with her twin bro Jaden in a 3 bed, 2 bath . my mom kicked me out like a week ago goddamnit , when she started drinking more then usual. Jaden is a cute short, brown haired with dreamy, blue eyes (ooolalanessness) even though he is like a bro to me). his wolf form is big and jet black with dangerous and icy glowing blue eyes. Whether it be werecat or werewolf, no matter how kind a person you were, animal instincts took over and made you a ruthless savage beast. You sometimes didn't even recognize you're foes from you're friends. Oh happy thoughts, happy thoughts. .

we have been training together since we were little I'm training to be mage/warrior, Jake a rogue, Jaden a pally, and Lulu a hunter but with a strong connection to nature and it's secrets that other races could never understand, know, or ever have.. we were assigned to be a group, a group that now had the most unbreakable bonds.

I stiffened in his arms, making his dark eyes cloud with confusion as I caught the scent. My eyes widened in horror, and whispered to his ear.

" behind you!"

he spun right as the shadowy figure of goddess-knows-what attacked suddenly from above. I swore and launched myself at it sword drawn , hacking its wing off before it bit into jake's neck. I fit my foot in to its should lurch up turning in air the pushing off the ceiling, planting my sword into the eagles head with a profound thump. feeling a little tart that I got blood all over my leather jerkin. Hell, all I could think about was my clothes? I was dropped when I was a baby I swear…but Lulu was dropped multiple times so I really worry about her…ahem.

" they aren't allowed in Harpa!" I exclaimed, gasping as blood dripped down my arm where a second ago there was no scratch. I realized it had been a big ass eagle.

" work a summon spell get the group together." he muttered, still wincing from the pain and the blood pouring down his neck. I shot him a worried glance.

my purple/silver magic spun into to cyclones and then vanished leaving the panting twins.

"BITCH FUCK!" yelled the twins aka Jack and Lulu as they took in the dead big ass eagle and the bleeding couple in union.

" We where just attacked by a Monster of Chaos Blade." I said breathless and trembling. my knees buckled.

" Goddess! Jake, you know she can't summon with out major loss of strength, you of all people should have prevented her from that!" cried Lulu, having yet another ( if you must know at least the millionth) bitch fit of the day.

"i'm fine, I just need to increase my magics capacity. ugh. umm anyone got some water or maybe some juice?" I gasped with my breath caught in my coarse throat.

" OMG! Jake you are a rogue for damn's sake, I mean like SERIOUSLY!" Lulu and Jaden yelled in union.

"Ah! um a drink please!" I said hacking my throat out.

Jake search the shelves and then handed me some wine I quickly, chugging it down I asked lulu if she would come with me to the public bath house.

" sure. come to think of it we've never been to the bath house together...?" she muttered exhaustedly. so I walked into my room grabbed my scented soap and comb. I sprinted with lulu at my heels.

the bath house looks like a bunch of clay domes, I opened the door and talked to the desk clerk for a bath and attendant and walked to the assigned room. I started to stripe off the mini skirt and belly bodice. I slipped into the bubbling, hot water.

" ah. so nice it so... Oh MY FUCKING GODS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR WRISTS?" lulu yelled like she had to do a pop quiz on mathematics. Mathematics are all lies by the way. Anyway Lulu was starting to hyperventilate because even though she was great at fighting she paled and got this strange look in her eyes when ever she saw blood. It freaking me out.

" oh. shit! umm its nothing! don't give me that look," lulu was glaring," its nothing seriously."

"That sure as ain't 'nothing'"

"Just leave it alone!"

"no way, no way, NO WAY" screeched Lil (lulu's nick name) looking menacing.

" I SAID LEAVE IT!" I screamed, I was trying so hard not to remember. The pain it was like having your head held in ice cold bucket of water and you were trying to breath. No matter how long I was held under water I couldn't just die already.

" okay, but I wish you would trust me enough to tell me."

" could you help me scrub my back." I mumbled.

" would you plz plz tell me, I won't tell anyone I swear."

" you don't understand."

"I'll do my best."

"ok... okay!" I said regrettably. I started to share the memory of when my life stopped and I grew up, or so I though. I was 13, young, weak, and scared, I was with the hottest guy, the governor's son, Dometary. he was vampire, age 14. it was my 14th birth day, I was going to have my birthday kiss. he didn't show up. so I started to pace. then, a gang jumped out of the shadows and beat me. by the time Dometary got there I was bleeding a lot. I saw him and cried out, but all he saw is the blood and he drank. felt like nothing I've ever felt, it was sexual . after that he did it more and more, till it got to the point that he did it in public. he gave me a room in his apartment, but he wasn't the only one who came to drink from me. at first it was just him and a friend then he turned me into his little blood whore. I remember all of it, and it has tortured me ever since,. I will never ever forget, the pain will never go away.

lulu stared, and she got this weird look in her eyes, whenever I talked about Dometary and gangs, even about how Jake had saved her from the gang. I always wondered about it but never asked. I snapped back into reality when I saw Lulu open her mouth to speak.

. " I saw him. he's found me."

Lulu had yet another bitch fit, but she kept it internal and it didn't show. But Lulu was an open book so I had to stop from rolling my eyes whenever she failed horribly at ahem trying to hide her emotions.

"Ok... you are never going anywhere with out someone else!" she ordered. her eyes were huge and her mouth in a snarl.

I almost pressed against the wall with sudden fear as I saw that strange look again in her eyes, the look that she sometimes spotted in her sister's haunted eyes. She couldn't help it. Sometimes she truly feared Lulu. But then she snapped out of it when she saw her best friend/she wishes twin calm down. It was at these moments that she had to be careful because emotions could strongly affect a werecat's transformation.

They both jumped when they heard a knocking on the glass. It was glass they could see out of but no one could see in. My eyes widened in fear and I quickly backed up against the wall when I saw that man. Lulu gave me a curious look but when she saw the fear in my eyes she quickly went to my side and hugged me. We didn't mind that we were both naked, we were both girls after all. It till felt unnerving though when you saw naked (ewww) men walk by their personal bathing room. But anyway Lulu hugged her close.

…She saw the fear and desperation in my eyes as I mouthed 'It's him'

Lulu quickly understood and they quickly submerged themselves under the foamy water, just in case. They could hold their breathe longer than any normal human. They waited until he moved on and they popped their heads back above the water and I saw Lulu realize that I had more than just bath water running down my face. I was so broken already because of him, I knew I would break again if he came back.

" Oh Kriston, it'll be okay I won't let him get anywhere near you again or hurt you " I looked up at her and her eyes softened " Trust me! " And then they laughed for no apparent reason then just to laugh, to try to ease the pain that had been kept hidden inside themselves for different reasons, unknown to each other.

Later after we both had left the bath, Lulu insisted on leading me home to my exasperation and protested but I finally gave up, much to Lulu's smugness. Grrrrr…..

" You always get you're way Lulu, no fair! " I pouted, but she was merciless as the summer day faded into a a warm evening.

I sighed.

She laughed, and then we both started laughing. But then she suddenly sighed, her voice dropping a bit and her eyes got this faraway look. And for some reason the look was so sad, it made me feel like crying, and remembering those days. I shook my head to ride myself of the tears that started to fall anyway. No mercy.

CHAPTER 2

~Lulu~

She didn't even notice Kriston's tears, she was so wrapped up in the past, memories. She lost so much of her concentration that the pain of something other than her past memories, the physical pain that she had tried to hide so well overwhelmed her, and she saw no more as the pavement came up to meet her. all she could remember was the some saying "Lulu! its ok everything is going to be fine."

She woke in what seem to be minutes, though was probably days... or even weeks.

~Kriston~

I sat by lulu's side wait for her to wake up

"sight. lulu you really are the clumsiest girl in the world... you know that?"

"You don't have to tell me that twice." lulu fluttered.

"your awake! thank the goddess" I gasped. by the way, each race has three or four divine Idols they serve. the weres have Larkasong the goddess of the forest, Heposi the god of the hunt, and Yamotso the goddess of animals. the vamps have Himoty the goddess of the wind, Harpa goddess of blood, and Hento god of strength. the elves have Seshema the goddess of the flame, Yotsomy god of magic, Venits god of stars, and Hopety goddess of battle. though everyone worships Hopety, but she was an elf so... the elves keep her temple.

"anyway the whole group has been invited to a formal party. So I got you a dress, shoes, and hair products" I said," ok I'll do your hair and you do mine ok. sigh. stupid lesson about woman elegance being deadly or some shit."

after that I Put on my Purple silk kimono, black obi, and Lulu put my hair up in a bun with a black ribbon, add jewels to my hair too. Lulu had on a red silk kimono, golden obi, and hair up in a braided, spiral bun tied with a gold ribbon. I added rice powder to my face, and done though I was never much of a beauty... compared to lulu. Lulu was this tall well breasted, long lashed, long legged model were as I had barely any boobs, short lashes, and my legs are okay... they only beauty I take any pride in was my eyes.

" wow! Lu you look like a super model!"

" Thanks. I think its the products, but yeah its okay."

"no seriously, I wish I could look that good in a low neck."

" OMG! K you look great don't be such a worry wort."

~lulu~

Music pulsated through the night club, drawing guests in like flies to the flame. The club was dark, lighting up from the flashing color lights, highlighting the swaying dancers. Cocktail waitresses in sleazy dresses danced throughout the crowd skillfully, maneuvering their trays of neon cocktails. I looked over at Kriston who was holding Jake's hand and the invitation that had gotten us through the door. Her eyes were wide, I smirked playfully.

She was such an innocent. A new song came on and with a wink at Kriston and Jake I skipped over to a cocktail waitress, taking an electric blue one and smoothly maneuvered myself onto the dance floor, letting my body flow into the new song that had come on. Some type of upbeat Japanese techno song. I accidentally spilled some cocktail, but instead of spilling it floated in the air, bubbling and making some sort of giggling sound, then vaporizing. Weird, much? I saw some vampires at the other side of the room checking me out, but I just made a rude gesture at them and started dancing again in my heels which had started to pinch a little so I threw them into the crowd, accidentally hitting someone. I giggled but then stopped when the guy glared at me, with red eyes blazing. Damn, over reactive vampire, much? But I thought I recognized him…I blinked and he was gone. Well in this kind of city….creepy… I saw Jake looking sorta out of place, Kriston wasn't with them. My eyes darted around the room, spotting her looking sort of out of place to. I sighed in relief when I saw her smiling and dancing her way across the dance floor to Jake. His dazzling smile knocked the breath out of me. I sighed sadly. A t.a.t.u song came on. "Loves me not" I threw myself into the dance, trying to shake off the gloom but instead it just made the lyrics that pounded in my ears make my gloom all the more….dense. Plus I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something seriously sinister about that vampire guy...oh well they were almost all sadistic sinister freaks anyway…..

They must have an emotion reader (they actually exist) in here because every song after that and after that and so on matched my mood…..sigh. But then FINALLY Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" vibrated the dance floor. I say finally because that was one of Kriston and I am fav song sharing a smile with Kriston we both leaped into the center of the dance floor, dancing our butts off. Literally. I winked at some guys who were checking me out. Were boys I could deal with but seriously…vampires? So overrated. Everyone clapped and cheered once the song ended, then " Eh Eh, Nothing Else I Can Say" came on and, breathing hard, we used our mad skills to dance everybody else off the dance floor. Jake was laughing, I grinned. Then the lights went out except for the strobe light, and yet another of Gaga's (I think the D.J. had a thing for her) "Dance in the Dark". The only things you could see between the flashes of light were the neon glow of the exotic cocktails. But the smiles on the vampire's faces were sorta…. disturbing. But they they were disturbed anyway. The lights came back on, and Gaga's "Brown eyes" lulled the dancers into slow romantic steps as the cocktail waitresses handed out black roses to the guests. I saw Jake take one and tuck it into Kriston's crow black hair. I saw her smile, and then she made it turn purple. I laughed. They were mood changing roses huh? I looked at mine. Despite my happy outside, the rose reflected my gray and frayed inside. I quickly dropped it so Kriston wouldn't see how I was feeling. Sighing I averted my eyes from the happy couple…It just hurt too much. But it was Friday so I shoved all it to the back of my mind to drink on and get hung over on later! Grabbing a red cocktail and taking a sip, savoring the taste made me feel better. Until I realized what it was. My eyes widened in horror as I spit the iron tasting blood out of my mouth, spilling on the floor. One of the cocktail waitresses gave me a dirty look and some of the vampires were laughing.

My eyes locked with burning crimson eyes that were sparking with cold and sick humor. I ran out of the club, locking eyes with Kriston before I disappeared out the door. My heels clicked on the pavement when I tripped and fell, vomiting my guts out into a rose bush by the club. I felt so sick. Not just because Weres had a bad reaction to blood. Crimson eyes and cruel laughs flashed behind my eyes, and a physical yet nostalgic like feeling of pain ripped upwards through my body. My head snapped up when I heard the hurried clicking of heels. I saw Kriston run outside the club her worried purple eyes scanning the area for me. But Weres specialized at stealth, so she didn't spot me. Looking sullen she slowly turned around and entered the club. I sighed and decided that I didn't want to go back in there looking like a fool, so I "changed" my appearance a little. It's a weird ability that Weres learn because we are hunters and it can save our lives. I traced my long finger over my eyes, making them brighter. I combed my fingers through my hair making it longer. I also changed my clothes to a ripped up lacy punk gothic top, a short skirt with lace up side and fishnet with heeled lace up boots. Then for a black lotus in my hair. All done. I made my way back into the club, dancing my way through the crowd to the I-have-a-thing-for-Gaga- DJ.

"Hey can I help you?" When the DJ looked up I almost choked.

Was that Jake!

" Jake? Why are you the DJ?" I exclaimed, seriously confused.

He laughed "Jake who? My name's Stark." Was that a flash of disappointment in his eyes?

" Oh um sorry I thought you were someone else!" Now that I looked more closely there was a slight difference. He had the exact build and looks and same everything as Jake. But he had these intense deep blue eyes that seemed to pierce through me, unlike Jake's brown ones. If I wasn't careful I could get lost in them…oh my gawd what am I thinking…. Plus he had some piercings and seemed to give off a more punkish attitude. But still! This could not be a coincidence…

.

Plus he was a vampire which sorta made me more wary…

"That's ok don't worry about it" he said casually with this cute crooked grin that left me breathless… I did not just think that.

"Yeah well um anyway I got a song I would like you to put on it's not exactly a dance song but it's still really good. Let's just say it's a song dedicated to a certain someone…" aka me I thought miserably. I handed him the disc but Stark shook his head. I stared at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You'll have to wait, seems like we already got a song request. You'll have to wait your turn. "He grinned and winked. "So just sit back and enjoy." His eyes were so intense at that moment, It was impossible to know what he felt.

What did he mean by that I wonder…oh well might as well find out…

But when I turned to look at him again he was gone.

What the hell? I sighed at my utterly strange life, and was about to get another martini.

Until all the lights went out and there was only a bunch of them aimed at the stage, where a lone singer, guitarists, and drummer were. Were they a band or something they looked pretty cool like some punk rock guys…a bunch of girls were making goggly eyes at the singer…wonder if he's hot…

Suddenly the crowd hushed. With a stroke of the guitarists' fingers, a beat on the drums, and a word from the singer's voice a song formed. A very familiar song. In fact the very song I had been about to request.

The Script's "Break even" sounded around the room, a room of complete and utter silence, a silence only made when every single person is completely and utterly mesmerized. But that wasn't what had me staring. Because there, up on stage, singing into the microphone in the best guy singing voice I have ever heard, was Stark. Staring straight at me, as if this song was for me, no for us, and only us.

I couldn't look away.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even)

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'n make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even)

Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no

His voice faded into a thousand black lotus petals that rained down on the cheering and some crying crowd. All I could do was stand there, immobile, unable to move from the gravity of those deep blue eyes. Those eyes that looked as if they had seen and done everything, lived through a thousand heartbreaks instead of one. Those eyes that pierced me straight through my fragile heart. Eyes that I never ever wanted to stop falling into.

I hadn't even started to function yet when he leaped down from the stage and stepped right up in front of me, those eyes keeping me locked in place, for no reason that I know of only that I had never felt this way before.

Not even towards Jake.

That feeling kept me rooted to the spot as he leaned closer and closer, his eyes never once leaving mine. Like he hadn't seen the sun in forever and was finally seeing it again.

And with eyes all on us, under lights and lotus petals, I finally found what I'd really been looking for.

I'll never forget that first kiss.

~Kriston~

Once I passed the door I noticed the pulsing lights, the hypnotic music, and the glowing drinks. I slid to the dance floor allowing the music to move and sway my body. It was hard not to cringe away from the vampire aura as they stared at me. I continued the dance and the song switched to Gaga's "brown eyes" ok wow. into gaga much? chuckles... ok wow Lulu you look( sigh) sexy. ohhh glowing cocktails wee. I walk over and grab two electric green one. ok I feel weird. pretty colors.

huh I wonder what purple smells like

CHAPTER 3

Ok now I'm seeing the Cheshire cat head, my math homework. huh I'm floating. oh a green bean, why is a fish here?

oh I'm drunk, wheres Jake? oh there.

"Jake come here NOW!" I demand, like a 3 year old.

"ok ok." he said.

I yanked him down over to a booth. I pulled his lips to mine and started to kiss him.

"hmm?" mumbles Jake.

Something felt wrong...

" II... have to go... away from here." I said.

I all but sprinted out of the club. I don't know why, but I just had to get out of there. Once I did I started shivering and couldn't stop, it wasn't even that cold out. Then I saw it glowing red eyes, the fangs, the hunger.

" Stay away from me!" I screamed. All to familiar hands touched me.

"Dometary! stop, stop!" I whimpered as he touch my neck and back. his fangs sank into the soft flesh. The pain, pleasure, and fear shot through my body.

I heard a high pitched scream, only to recognize it as my own voice, my own tears, my blood that this man was taking.

A dark figure appeared, thinking it was Jake, I called out. Dometary was gone as fast he appeared. This man was tall, black hair, and strange moss green eyes that could pierce you with a look. he wasn't Vampire, were, not even elf. no impossible, this can't be I thought. he... he was HUMAN! they were supposed to be extinct.

"What are you! Why did you help me?" I quivered.

" I am human. As for why I helped you... Do you really need to ask?" he whisper. His green eyes got soft for a moment and hardened again.

"Kriston, you don't remember me do you."

"NO! I don't know you! all I know is that you just scared off a vampire!" I yelled. I was so confused and frustrated. He was so familiar yet so strange, unknown.

oh he's so close.

" You have just gotten more beautiful." he said getting close, I could feel his warm breath on my face. " call me Kuto." and he kissed me it was different then anything I'd ever felt like I was safe and he was never going to let anyone touch me.

" Kuto."

"Kriston. You are safe... forever." and for once I believed. I felt him stiffen when my tears hit his cheeks. I allowed fear, weakness, guilt, pain to flow out of my eyes. " shhh... Kriston cry. its ok. give up."

" Why do I have to fight? Why do I have to be weak? why do I have to be an elf? Why do I hurt every one thats precious to me? WHY?" I screamed out the sorrow that had clad my heart for so long.

" I will fight for you. You don't have to fight what you are! you have the beauty of any other creature I have ever meet."

This man he wanted to protect me. Sure Jake did too, but I could see in this guys eyes that he wanted me safe more then he wanted air. I wanted him to protect me. ok sure he's human, everyone thinks humans are weak, but they are actually like a vampire with out the blood lust, a were without the extreme emotions. They are great sword fighters only to be rivaled by the elves. and damn, this guy has a huge sword.

" I will fight for you, StarFire."

" How did you know my name."

" I was your warrior once. Well I was going to be, so I left for training and now I'm back."

Every elf has a name and Essence. My name is Kriston, my Essence is StarFire. Your Essence is your magic, so you never tell anyone your Essence, except your warrior. Your Essence changes like you do. Other then that you use your Essence in elven cities.

" No one calls me StarFire anymore. Kuto I don't remember you."

" Then we will have to make some more memories."

"... Guess so."

he was really very close. my back was up against the wall, his chest was almost touching me. His face dipped ever so much so his lips brushed my eyelid.

" I'm going to fai..."

... and all went black.

Slowly my senses returned. First, I could feel crisp, clean sheets. Then I could heard my smells like soup? My eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar room, I was lying on a bed matt in the corner of the room. The room had a hearth, where the soup was cooking, a table with 3 chairs, couple of cabinets, and two doors.

" Oww... Oww... why is my neck stinging. Oww!"

I notice the black figure black figure. Coming towards me.


End file.
